Beverage bottles come in numerous shapes and sizes. Plastic beverage bottles intended for single serving sizes, particularly those intended for use with carbonated soft drinks, tend to be largely cylindrical due to the internal pressure created therein. This is due to the fact that non-cylindrical bottle shapes may tend to deform under pressure. Such cylindrical bottles, however, generally do not fit within a consumer's pocket for easy transport.
There is a desire, therefore, for a plastic beverage container that may be largely “pocket sized” or non-cylindrical while accommodating the typical internal pressures associated with a carbonated soft drink and the like. Further, larger sized containers could benefit from easier handling, storage, and refrigeration. Such containers preferably can be manufactured and filled with existing bottling equipment, transported to the consumer without deformation, and be easy for the consumer to use.